Lee Xen
Write the text of your article here! It wants me to write something here.... Do I trust it? Basic info and all that basic-y stuff Name: Leexen Gender: Male Species: Quilava Age: 14 Occupation: Pokextinction Tech Relationship status: In a relationship with Virginia Richmond the Vaporeon Likes: Sunshiny days, popsicles, and going to the beach Dislikes: Days that aren't sunshiny, things that aren't popsicles, and places that aren't the beach (Note: Can sometimes be sarcastic. Likes to goof around when filling out questionaires and the lot.) Legitimate likes: Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Portal, Blue Bell ice cream, playing tennis, wasting time Legitimate dislikes: Being made fun of, being nervous around girls he's interested in, low battery levels, Ocarina of Time's water temple, eating stale Cheetos, dying Lee is the main character in the story Lee is Toasty (Toasty for short) by toastyquil on deviantART. To read the first chapter, you can click here: http://toastyquil.deviantart.com/art/Pokeumans-Toasty-Ch-1-Part-1-206885580 More on the physical aspects Moveset: Base: Flame Wheel Dig Aerial Ace Double Kick Wielding: Thunder Fang Smog Scald Bullet Punch Shadow Claw Pursuit Twister Rollout Aurora Beam Confusion Mega Drain Headbutt Pin Missile Community Where he's staying Lee started off in the Greater Houston Underground (GHU) base, located in the middle of the ocean (See base name). He is as of now in a Pokextinction base, staying in room 1542 with his three roommates. Friend Groups Lee doesn't seem to be much of a social Pokeuman- for him a handful of good friends is satisfying enough. *WARNING* These character plots contain spoiler elements that may ruin the story for some readers. If you have not read the story, you are advised to do so. The link again is http://toastyquil.deviantart.com/art/Pokeumans-Toasty-Ch-1-Part-1-206885580 for the first chapter. Greater Houston Underground Aaron the Growlithe (last name unknown) Aaron is Lee's former roommate- there's not too much to be said about this relationship. They saw a lot of each other when Lee was at the GHU, whether hanging out in their room, conversing over meals in the mess hall, or just exchanging words in the halls. He most likely claimed Lee's belongings when Lee left the base. Kelly the Flareon (last name unknown) Kelly had been rescued from certain death (by suffocation/being crushed) because of Lee's willingness to give his life for a complete stranger. They have been on one "date", but never got into a relationship. Avery the Vulpix (last name unknown) Avery and Lee went through sort of a breakup from a relationship that never happened. Avery was Lee and Aaron's former roommate, and the a love interest in the story. Avery's crush on Lee skipped a beat when Lee pulled a prank that went too far: faking his death. Avery then requested a room change after the prank. Lee and Avery finally kindle a relationship in chapter nine, although Lee leaves Avery to join Pokextinction in the chapter immediately following. Pokextinction Base (location name unknown) Virginia Richmond Lee "defeated" Virginia in a battle to get his rank. Virginia tries to act as if Lee is not important to her, but she can't help but act friendly towards him. In chapter 13, Virginia is shown to have feelings for Lee, and later on Lee saves Virginia from drowning in a river of lava. In chapter 15, Virginia confesses her love for Lee and they begin a relationship. Rosalinda the Togetic (last name unknown) Rosalinda is a very helpful person, and she is the one who suggested Lee and Virginia get together. She is a fun, happy person who always brightens the atmosphere and cheer most people up. Nelson the Delibird Nelson serves as a brother to Lee. Their separation is an little saddening. Enemies/Rivals Greater Houston Underground There are no known enemies/rivals here. Pokextinction Base 245 Dark Group The dark group is Lee's name for a group of pure-dark type bullies that approached him and Virginia in chapter 17. Ice Group The ice group is a group of ice Pokeumans that has something against Virginia and the Dark Group. Want to see MORE of Lee? Again, you can check out the first chapter at: http://toastyquil.deviantart.com/art/Pokeumans-Toasty-Ch-1-Part-1-206885580 The story is currently completed on deviantART. What? This story isn't enough? Well, author is typing the new story, "Here We Go Again"... So be sure to smash that "Watch" button on the author's page at: http://toastyquil.deviantart.com/ Chapters come out weekly. Keep watching! Trivia * Lee is a Wielder, meaning he can use all seventeen types of moves (not including ???, glitch, bird, etc.) due to some sort of ancestry crap or hidden talent that nobody really cares about. The only "Wielded" moves (as in; not base moves) he can use so far are Thunder Fang, Scald and Smog, but he'll probably learn more with training. Yeah. Probably definitely. * Lee fled from the Greater Houston Underground to join Pokextinction- but only for information. * Lee always happens to be in the right place at the right time whenever an accident happens. He has saved the lives of Kelly the Flareon and Virginia the Vaporeon (coincidentaly (not even the authornoticed this), these are both "Eeveelutions). Category:Characters Category:Lee Category:Quilava